When a Tornado Meets a Volcano
by thebadwitch13
Summary: "Maybe love is…not something one has to "get over." Maybe love is a ladder...and he just needs to learn how to climb." Set after Break-up in Paris.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Note: I had to write this after listening to Eminem's "Love the Way You Lie." Try it!_

When a Tornado Meets a Volcano

What? What...just... happened?

Was it a dream? Was this real life? What…

God, he hoped it was a dream…

…It was supposed to be perfect.

He rehearsed everything-the food, the music, the location.

It was Paris, for god's sake. _Paris_. Who breaks up in _Paris_?

…there was yelling. He remembered the yelling, and fury, and the tears and then-

"Fine." ("I guess it's over.")

"Fine."

No, no, no...no_. Not fine_.

Not. Fine. At. All.

_Why did he say that_?

…sometimes, he hated himself.


	2. Chapter 2 Bailey

Note: I own nothing.

_How did it come to this_?

She felt nothing.

No anger, no fear, no tears.

Just…empty….

...like there was only her and her memories and this big black hole of emptiness.

She hadn't meant for this to happen. Oh, no. Not this.

Strange…this was their anniversary…

For god's sake, she had already named their children!

What has she been thinking? Like that, he was The One?

God, she was stupid.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

And what did he mean by "Fine"?

No. Not Fine.

…she didn't think she had ever been less fine.

Now she had nothing. Just herself.

_Just Me, myself, and I._

…And this emptiness…


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I own nothing.

She should go back inside.

It was ludicrous. Standing out here in the pouring rain.

She could get a cold or a flu or a fever or…

she could… cry, unnoticed.

…It was silly, really. Not that she thought about it.

The whole thing was ridiculous (who breaks up in _Paris_? For real, _Paris_?)

After all she didn't even fight for him back

(and she was supposed to be so smart)

"Fine", that was what her genius mind came up with…

…which left her here. Stranded on the Skydeck.

By herself.

Again.

But it felt good- being here, in the rain.

It hurt a little.

But it was a good hurt.

It felt like… like…

Like she could breathe a little.

Like she was human.

Like she could bend.

But

She. Would. Not. Break.

…not even for him…


	4. Chapter 4 Cold

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: I wrote this chapter to Breaking Benjamin's So Cold, if you want to give a listen.

* * *

He'd forgotten what it was like to be warm.

He was always so cold now…and he'd tried.

He really had.

Long underwear. Wool socks. Long-sleeves shirts.

(and the sweater vest had made a glorious comeback)

…but he was still so cold.

Nothing seemed to work.

…. But the worst part was all the _looks_.

"Hey, Cody. I heard about what happened... That's too bad, man"

" Oh. Hi Cody. How are you doing?"

_How was he doing?_

How was he DOING**?**

Great. Just. Effing. Wonderful.

Maybe he was just tired.

Maybe he should just, like_, get away_.

Vacation.

…a permanent vacation…

No, no. That would be running away…

…Right?...

(And he'd bet those Monk robes were dry-clean only…)

He just wanted to get warm again… it had nothing to do with _Her._

No. Nothing at all


	5. Chapter 5 The First Step

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Take place after "Silent Treatment"

* * *

Well.

Zack…was...right.

Yeah. Never thought this day would come.

(Look. There goes a flying pig now!)

"There's a whole world out there"

And you know what?

There is.

…maybe they're some books that can help.

(…rather than a monastery…)

They say that admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery.

So.

Here goes.

He.

Missed.

Bailey.

…wow…

…he didn't feel better at all…

At least he was feeling something…

That was better than nothing…

Right?


	6. Chapter 6 The Box

Disclaimer: I own nothing (surprise, surprise)

Note: Takes place directly before "A Rat's Tale"

* * *

The rumors are the worst.

Truly, they are.

(As if she didn't have enough things to deal with, now this.)

And there have been some knee-slapping big ones, too

…the winner is that Cody joined a non-denominational monastery.

(Yeah. Like a monk can be non-denominational)

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can be spoken of now, by the way.

Cody.

The Codester.

Cody Martin.

See?

Didn't. Hurt. At. All.

And maybe it's time to…to put away the past.

Pack it up.

Ship it off.

_Send. It. Back._

He gave it up…(he gave us up)

Maybe…maybe it's time to _say good-bye_

…and…maybe

all those things he gave her….

…were never really hers from the start.

(Now, where's that box…?)


	7. Chapter 7 Knight

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Takes place in the middle of "So You Think You Can Date?" Thanks for reading! Please review :)

* * *

So, he lied.

But it was only a little lie!

After all, he did get a date….

(….after he told Bailey that he already had one…)

Minor. Details.

He would show her!

He was fine.

Just.

Great.

In fact, he would have a fantastic time at the dance!

He'd dance like it was 1555, darn it!

..even though…Zack's suggestion…

…for him to act like a jerk kind of…

Made him uncomfortable.

But it was worth it!

He had to have a better date than _Her._

(not that it was a…a… _competition_ or anything!)

Oh...

Who was he kidding?

Yes. It . Was.

…and she was going down.

So what if she had… found a date too…

It was just one date, after all.

Not like she was gonna marry the guy or anything…

….and if she was…

Well.

Let's just say he had a sword….

And he knew how to use it.

(kind of...)

Because she was still _His_ princess…

..even if he wasn't her Knight anymore…


	8. Chapter 8 Ocean

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Again.

Note: My version of "So You Think You Can Date?" From here on out, my plotline will deviate from the original show, but still be based on it.

* * *

She always loved the smell of the Ocean.

It was one of her reasons for leaving Kettlecorn…

To be able to smell, see, _feel_ the ocean on a daily basis…it had been a temptation she could not resist.

And now here she was on the Sky deck by herself, gazing out onto the water …alone…

Again.

But…it wasn't the same as before, was it?

No, no…something had changed…

She just wished she knew what.

The dance had been…_nice_, she supposed.

Her date, on the other hand had been, well…

(how to put this nicely)

…A bit of a flop.

Don't get her wrong, he'd been kind, danced well…

But…

At the end of the night…she thanked him for asking her out…

…and left by herself.

Why?

Why had she…sent that nice boy on this way, without a promise of a phone call?

Maybe she wasn't quite ready to date yet.

Maybe...she had trouble ignoring the fake laughs and smiles of Cody as he danced with his date…

(It was so obvious he'd been miserable.)

But you know what?

It. Was. Not. Her. Problem.

If he wanted to...to… make her jealous...or make this a _competition_ then…

She didn't want any part in it.

No. More. Games.

She just wanted to be _happy_.

And maybe…

(just maybe!)

All she needed was herself….

…and the ocean and her friends…

…and maybe she could find her own happiness.

So.

Where to start?

* * *

**Cyber hugs to all reviewers**!


	9. Chapter 9 The Ladder

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Based off of "Oh My Maya". Written to "The Ladder" by Andrew Belle, take a listen!

* * *

How do things change this fast?

He really didn't know how it was possible

O.K. So…

Zack is, god have mercy, _falling in love_.

Yup. Hell has frozen over.

..But, seriously, he really was happy for Zack. Truly.

It means that the Zack-man was… growing up, just a bit.

But.

…He didn't want… his brother's heart to be broken.

(Not like his….)

And seeing that _look_ in his brother's eyes…

..reminded him of how he used to look at Bailey…

And the worst part was that _he still missed her_.

She was at home. On the farm.

Away, so very far away from him.

What was better?

Missing her when she was near him?

Or missing her because she was gone?

He tried using negative reinforcement to stop _thinking_ about her…

…but he decided it was rather useless.

Stupid rubber band.

Stupid love.

…stupid him…

He knew… (god, this was hard)… he knew that…

He.

Still.'

Loved.

Her.

But...maybe...maybe love is…

…not something one has to "get over."

Maybe… it was like...like a foundation.

Something to build on, something to grow from, something to help him _evolve_.

Maybe love… was a ladder.

And he just had to learn how to climb.

* * *

**Reviewers receive a cyber cupcake! And a hug, of course.**


	10. Chapter 10 Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: During "Oh My Maya"- What does Bailey think when she goes home? Written to "On My Way" by Rusted Roots. Special thanks to all my readers and reviewers.

* * *

She. Was. Home.

…she really didn't think that she would be so…so…excited!

But she was.

There was Grandpa Joe! And Grandmamma! And Brianna, Bethany, Butterscotch, Belinda, Brittney, and Maria

(Momma always says Maria was a…special surprise….)

And of course, there was Bonkers, her pet piggy.

Her room! Her bed! Her shower!

Everything…

It hadn't left her.

It was all here. Just waiting for her.

…who says you can't go home?

Because here she was. Back in Kettlecorn.

But everything was…a little…changed.

No, no that wasn't it…

…. She had changed.

It was like..like…she used to only _look_ and now..

Now she could _see_.

And smell, feel, touch, laugh- everything was alive.

Yes.

She was alive. And everything was…a little more _magical _than she remembered.

All her old friends-Tracy the Tractor. Hailey the Haystack. Willa the Wheelbarrow.

They seemed to sparkle with that _something_ she thought had long been lost-…

…since she decided she was "grown-up" and knew everything.

Ha. Old Bailey didn't know the first thing about being "grown-up"

But now…well, she didn't know what she was.

She only knew that…

…she really didn't_ know_ anything.

But she couldn't wait to learn.

(But first…she had to go show some weeds who was boss!)

* * *

**Missing- Reviewers! Do you know there whereabouts? Reward for safe recovery.**


	11. Chapter 11 On Her Way

Disclaimer: I own nothing (shocking, I know)

Note: Part two of Bailey's return home. Written to "Send me on My Way" by Rusted Roots. Thanks to all who read/review!

* * *

She loved running.

Well, not all running…

…just running though the corn field.

With no shoes.

Up and down. Twisting. Turning …the stalks rising above her…

And the mud squished though her toes and her hair was a mess and she was…

…Running...

…Out…

...Of…

...Breath…

Worth it.

Most. Defiantly.

Because it was like...

She could fly.

* * *

Pumpkins!

Round ones, tall ones, small ones…

Green, yellow, deep orange…

…all different…

All wonderful.

But... not as wonderful as…

Carving them with her friends.

Her friends!

Sara-Jean, Carol, Jennifer!

The girls she fought with, played with, laughed with since she was in the cradle.

And they were all covered in pumpkin guts, but it didn't matter…

…because they had each other.

* * *

The musk of old books…

…dust floating in rays of sunlight…

..the peace that seemed to radiate off the walls…

Yes.

She was in the library.

_Her_ library.

Momma would always find her here after school- nose buried in the non-fiction or the fiction.

Lush rainforests, majestic mountain-tops, icy glaciers…

Princes and princesses, arranged marriages, evil uncles…

…this had been her escape.

How she traveled the wide world from the pages of a book

And now… well…

…thanks to Seven Seas high…

She could really see the world.

So…so…while she loved being home…

She could not wait to get back on deck…

And maybe write a story of her own.

* * *

**Cyber balloons and hugs to all reviewers!**


	12. Chapter 12 Worth Fighting For

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: My twist to "Das Boots." Written to "Walls" by Shout it Out Louds, listen to it while you read, if you like! Thanks and love to all readers/ reviewers!

* * *

His moment had come.

Finally.

There she was.

Calmly sitting across from him.

Like she knew what he was feeling.

Like she knew _who he was_.

Well.

…He had news for this Russian junior chess champion.

He was Cody Martin. And he had been preparing for this day for his whole life.

This was the finals! The finals!

The Junior. Chess. Championship.

So what if she… she...shewaskindahot..

He wouldn't be distracted!

Not by her high, sculpted Russian cheekbones! And glowing golden blonde hair!

He…would…win.

* * *

Well… this.. .was… unexpected…

Marcus. Won.

Yeah.

…ridiculous, wasn't it?

It was completely ridiculous.

All of it.

Marcus winning. The hot Russian. London and her stupid shoe submarine.

…_He_ was ridiculous.

Did it really matter?

..did..

…_winning_…

…really matter?

Because in the end…

Didn't everyone win?

He had saved his twin brother's life…

…His friend's lives…

_And_ proved the snotty Russian wrong.

Not bad.

Not bad at all.

So, just try and stop him now.

Because…

he finally knew what was worth fighting for.

* * *

**Wanted- Reviewers! No expierence needed. Details below!**


	13. Chapter 13 Changes

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Sorry for slow updates! Finals! Written to "Don't You Want to Be Relevant?" by The Cribs.

* * *

Something seemed….different.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it…

Same boat…

Same sea breeze…

Same London insulting her "hillbilly clothes"…

Same Mr. Moseby chasing after Zack…

And yet.

Something had changed.

Gah! She had to find out what! It was…was like an annoying itch that she had to scratch.

Wait.

Where was …Cody?...

Strange.

…hope he's O.K…

* * *

Breathe.

In.

Out.

Everything was fine.

It...it was not his fault. It could have been anyone!

…He did not destroy the Aqua Lounge.

No. Oh nonononono.

This was bad.

This was seriously very not good.

He...he could…he could be…

(…_expelled_…)

And...and then.. hewouldnotbeacceptedintoYale…

…and… and …havetobecomeagarbageman..

And.. 

Why…why?...WHY?

..no..

NO.

That would not happen.

He would find out who really did this.

Because..because..

…he knew he could do great things.

Cody Martin would not become a garbage man(not that there was anything wrong with garbage men)

But.

He. Could. Do. So. Much. More.

…He knew now that having Life Plans were stupid.

Everything changes.

Nothing stays the same.

..so he knew he could change this.

Destiny? He made his own path.

Failure? He could learn from his mistakes.

So just try and stop him now.

He was Cody Martin.

And he was going to change the world.

**Rate it even if you hate it! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14 Hero and Hugs

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Written to "Machine" by Mad Rad. Based on "Computer Date." This one is… well, what can I say…I do love angst…Thanks to all reader and reviewers!

* * *

_He. Did. The. Right. Thing._

...He should have known trouble was coming

After all, when did any of Arwin's inventions turn out well… oh that's right- _never._

...she was going to destroy the ship.

Everyone.

Zack, London, Woody, Mr. Moseby…Bailey

Callie would…have destroyed everything…

So...so why did he feel so guilty?

_Why did it hurt?_

Because Callie was intelligent life? She had feelings?

Hope, desire, anger, hate...love.

Yes.

She could _feel._

Did she have a right to live?

…Kill.

Yes.

He killed her.

…this girl that loved him…

_He. Did. The. Right. Thing_

…right?

Yes. Yes. He did.

For …for all who he loved.

…He never thought saving everyone would…

… _Hurt. So. Much_…

..he always wanted.. to ...to save everyone. It… had always been a part of his"plans"

God, he was stupid…

He just learned that Life Plans Do Not Work (..._everything changes, nothing stays the same_)

So.

Good-bye "Plans".

…he wasn't a hero.

He was Cody.

Just Cody.

… and he really wanted a hug right now…

* * *

Everyone was celebrating, happy cheers of freedom…

And then …there was him.

He was alone, hidden away in a dark corner.

She had never seen him like this.

His eyes…

There was no sparkle… stars stolen from the night…

Pain. Such pain.

_(..Oh Cody, What happened to you?)_

But what could she say?

…so she just wrapped him in her arms.

And held him tight.

**I promise things get happier. Reviewers receive hugs and hot apple cyber cider! Happy Holidays!**


	15. Chapter 15 A Start

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Written to "All Those Pretty Lights" by Andrew Belle. My version of "Party On". Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

* * *

She was trying very , very hard to be calm..

… Collected. Cool. Professional.

Because, he was just a person. Just like her.

Yup. Nothing to get too excited about…

…Oh, who cares! It was Sean Kingston! One of her favorite singers! Here! On the Sky Deck!

Everyone was excited, secretly sneaking looks at him…gah! Out of all the people to talk to …

… he talks to Zack!

Grr… O.K , she wasn't jealous…

(…well, maybe a little…)

…But she couldn't help but notice that there was someone who was not that excited.

He was by himself. Again.

…Cody.

And she was trying to ignore why it… bothered… her so much that he looked…so sad.

It just did.

* * *

Once again, he did The Right Thing.

Sometimes…he got so sick of being The Good Boy.

…sometimes he wanted to be like Zack…just doing what he wanted…

Damn the consequences.

But he_ couldn't_.

…So he gave the Chocolate Factory tickets to Mr. Moseby.

As a Birthday present.

( there was no way he could have asked_ her_ to go with him)

It would have been…

…cruel somehow.

In Bad Taste.

…Which left him here. On the Sky Deck.

Alone...again.

"_Hey_."

He turned.

"_Hey Bailey… why aren't you stalking Sean Kingston with everyone else_?"

"_I_ _just wanted to get_ _away…I got you a Banana Bofanna…here_,"

…it was just a smoothie.

It wasn't exactly a Chocolate Tour…( or an apology or an _Imissyou_)

…But it was a start.

"_Thank you_."

**So, in my head, Cody and Bailey never go to that factory. My New and Self-Aware Cody would never do that. Reviewers receive hugs …and cyber chocolate cupcakes! **


	16. Chapter 16 Small Miracles

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Written to "Headlock" by Imogen Heap. My version of "Love and War." Love to readers and reviewers!

_"Afraid to start, got your heart in a headlock,  
I don't believe any of it …You know you are better than this."_

_-Imogen Heap_

She didn't know why she asked.

…well, maybe she did.

…she knew that Zack and the rest of the guys were mad at him for quitting their video game competition thing.

It worried her- he used to love that stupid game…

He was still being all depressed and anti-social.

…And frankly- she was a little sick of it.

He needed…a shock? A slap?

_Anything_.

So, asking him to help babysit the kids, along with London, seemed like a good idea…

…one of girls put his hair in burettes (London helped)…

…he was forced to give countless piggy-back rides…

…someone stuck a lollipop to his shirt ( she suspected London's involvement)

… but then he _laughed_.

A _real_ one.

She considered it a small miracle…

…but a miracle was a miracle.

…no matter how small.

And she would take what she could get.

* * *

He didn't know why he said yes.

Taking care of demanding, needy people wasn't exactly what he'd call fun.

(And that was just London, not even counting the kids…)

...but he said yes anyway.

He...he wasn't sure if he knew he _was_ anymore.

He wasn't the Old Cody- the one who was always, always right.

He wasn't the Naive Cody- the one who thought doing the Right Thing was clean cut and simple.

…but for right now…

…looking at their round, playful faces…

He couldn't help but think that everything would be O.K.

...Because maybe all he needed was… an... an open mind.

A clean slate.

…And he could start all over again.

**Yay for second chances! Reviewers receive hugs… and cyber donuts! **


	17. Chapter 17 Alive

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Written to "You'll be Bright" by Cloud Cult. Based on "Trouble in Tokyo."

"_All the things you love, all the things that may hurt you, all the things you shouldn't do, all the things you want _

_They are calling your name_

_-Cloud Cult_

He was here.

This. Was. Real.

Tokyo.

HE WAS IN TOKYO!

And Mom was here too!

(…and Zack…)

It was a dream come true ("shut up Zack, yes, it's a cliché,"… he didn't care)

Just look at all the Sakura trees! In full bloom!

…he should practice his haiku writing ("shut up Zack, it's an ancient form of art!")

He wanted to see everything!

He wanted to _do_ anything!

…And then Zack Attacked.

Literally.

( who just puts on a costume like that? He swore his brother was seventeen going on seven!)

So.

Now they were being held hostage without proper representation…

…trying these _atrocious _drinks…

But…

Strangely he didn't mind.

Not even the Squid Surprise Soda Pop.

It was like…like he didn't notice things before…

Like ...he had just been…living.

And now he was _living his life_.

And everything was alive.

The air, the lights, the sounds, the people… the food…

Once he was blind…

…but now he could see.

Wow.

So this is what it's like to be human again.

(...pity he got his taste buds back…)

…He could have done without knowing what a Tuna and Shark Soda was like…

But it was worth it…

…soda and all.

Because he was Cody again.

Bigger and better than before.

…He wasn't perfect.

But…

_He was alive_.

And... and he had his family and his friends…

And it was enough.

**Cody's back. I know. It took him long enough! Thanks for reading. Reviewers receive hugs and cyber smiley face pancakes!**


	18. Chapter 18 Stranger

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Written to "Tidal" by Imogen Heap. Based on "Senior Ditch Day." Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!

"_While we're here, let's see what happens  
What have we got, got, got to lose  
While we're tidal and flexed on a full moon"_

_-Imogen Heap_

Of course he went to class.

Come on- he was geek.

And proud of it, thank you very much!

… but he was surprised that she came too.

(It…it was a pleasant surprise…)

He looked at her right in the eye…

And felt only delight.

No pain.

No… no anger or regret or hate…

No tightening in his heart.

Only a warm gratitude…

Someone had come too!

He wasn't alone.

Yes.

_He wasn't alone…_

Not anymore.

* * *

Really, Miss Tuttweiller? Really?

She kicked us out! Told us to "go have fun" outside!

Well.

She, Bailey Britney Pickett, happened to think that _learning_ was fun.

So there. _Take_ _that_.

...but if she had to "go have fun"…

…She might as well do what she felt like.

What did she have to lose?

So they went mini-golfing ("Bailey, did you use geometry? " "Of course!")

And laser tag ("You didn't have to lose on purpose to those kids, Cody!" "They were eight year old girls, so yes- I did.")

And …wait for it…

Hot. Tub.

Yes.

…she couldn't believe it when he suggested it!

What happened to "it's a breeding ground of germs" Cody?

What happened to "play it safe" Cody?

What happened to "uses sarcasm-as-a shied-for his-own-insecurities" Cody?

Gone.

All gone.

…she had to peek at him from the corner of her eye…

Who was this person?

All grown up…and… open… and positive and carefree...

She didn't know who this stranger was…

...but she wanted to find out.

**Reviewers recieve hugs and oatmeal cookies! I still can't believe that there is only two episodes of Suite Life left! **


	19. Chapter 19 Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: IT. IS. ALIVE! This chapter is based off of the episode "My Sister's Keeper." Written to "I got you" by Leona Lewis.

"_A place to crash, I got you._

_No need to ask, I got you."_

_-Leona Lewis_

…wow…

_That_'s Woody's sister?

(...is… she…adopted?)

Well as Granny says "Expect the unexpected."…the very very unexpected…

But it's nice to have a girl her age around

(…Addison could be rather tiring and London was, well, _London_)

Cody seems to be a good tour guide for Willa…

In fact…she saw them on what looked like a date!

And guess what?

She saw them…

…and this feeling of _warmthlighthope_ filled her.

For him.

Because he… he deserves to be_ happy_.

(…Even if it's not with her…)

* * *

So his date had been (how to put this nicely)…

…a disaster of epic proportions.

Besides her eating a whole chicken leg with the ferocity of a lion…

…and the release of some bodily gases that he rather not think about ever ever again…

Maybe…maybe he just wasn't ready yet for the whole dating ritual business.

Because he's happy.

All on his own.

"_Hey Cody… How was the big date?"_

"_Hi Bails… um… let's just say there won't be a second date_."

She just looks at him, her eyes sad for him and…

….she just walks away.

And then comes back.

"_Here. Ice cream and friends heal all wounds…."_

Friends?

Is that what they are?

_Friends._

Huh.

…He could make that work.

"_I'd love some ice cream. And a friend."_

**I kicked my lazy self and finally wrote another chapter. So. Bailey and Cody- friends? Hmmm, well…we'll see about that…Reviewers receive hugs and peanut-butter cupcakes!**


	20. Chapter 20 Stars

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Based off of the episodes "Frozen." Thanks to all readers and reviewers!

He had never been so cold.

So cold he couldn't feel his toes.

His fingers. His legs.

So cold his lips couldn't' t f-form s-sentences.

…the scientist had left them.

Alone.

In Antarctica.

No food, no water.

No heat.

…he knew they didn't have much time left.

It was getting harder to breathe- every inhale a cold knife in his lungs...

And he should have called Mom before he'd left.

(_he didn't want to die_)

Should have told her he loves her.

(_he didn't want to die_)

Should have called Bailey.

(_ he really, really didn'twanttodie_)

Should have told her...

…Well God, in the unlikely event you exist- _Take care of Mom_.

And also God, if you're not too busy- _Send. Help_.

…Zack kept saying everything fine, but his eyes, his eyes…

At least he wouldn't die alone.

* * *

She was worried.

…Just a little.

They should have been back by now.

The research shouldn't have taken this long…

And yes, London was having a teenage crisis and Arturo Vitaliti was a nice distraction but…

…_they should have been back by now_.

Hours pass.

The sunlight fades.

Night falls.

No Zack. No Woody.

No Cody.

She's pacing the Sky Deck.

Alone.

Her and the stars…._just like old times, huh stars_?

They twinkle back.

"_Bailey_."

…She turns.

Runs.

"_Cody!"_

(he's fine, he's fine, they're fine, ohmygosh-he's fine)

"_Ow! Bailey! Why are you hitting me?"_

"_Your late! I-I thought…"_

He smiles, his eyes dancing, his face red from the cold.

"_Can't get rid of me that easily Bails_."

"_Oh_, _Come on you. Let's get you warmed up- and I want the whole story…"_

…and the stars twinkle overhead.

**Reviewers receive hugs and blueberry pie! Happy Fourth of July!**


End file.
